Sunset, Paopu Fruit
by PaopuSora
Summary: The epilogue to KH2. RikuXSora Pairing with Juiceyyy paopu fruit lemon xDDD.


Sup ya'll? xD. Sorry I haven't updated my other story and all. I might not either xD. I just really REALLY felt like doing a one shot. I donno if this is really just PWP or not. This story is dedicated to my biffle Shanice :3. I might make a AxelXRoxas one for her some day xDD. But for now enjoy the SoraXRiku lemony goodness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH2 OR 1. If I did all the boys would be gay and the girls will just need to toughen it up. *cough*Kairi*cough*. Damn Mary Sue...

* * *

**Sunset, Paopu Fruits**

'_The wonderful smell of the ocean…_' That was one of the thoughts running through the head of the relieved hero. He was finally home with his two best friends. Yet, he was stuck between love and hate with them. His guy best friend had always hated his girl best friend ever since she took away Sora's interest when they were kids. Yes Sora had to admit he had a crush on that bubbly redhead. But feelings change and he couldn't ignore the strong feelings for Riku. Sure it was a relief to see Kairi safe but when he saw Riku standing in front of him for the first time since a year ago he then understood what he went through to save the hyper active chocolate spiky-haired boy. Sora understood the love that Riku had for him and he couldn't help but cry.

"Hey Sora. Didn't know you were here." A soft velvety voice interrupted Sora's thoughts as he turned from the spot on the paopu fruit tree he was sitting on to face Riku. He had come to the spot where the three companions used to watch the sunset two years ago. Before they even knew what heartless and nobodies were.

"Oh Riku. I was just thinking." Sora scooted over so the other could sit next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Riku jumped onto the spot beside Sora and sat down with one arm perched on his knee. "Came here to think too. I think its time for me to try out a paopu fruit with someone for once."

Sora's eyes widened and he gawked up at Riku. Inside the pit of his stomach he felt a tang of jealousy. "A-aren't you too young Riku?"

Riku chuckled sexily as he smiled his dreamy smile at Sora. "Nah, this person is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Only problem is asking the person."

Sora nodded in agreement as the jealousy started to spread. "Good luck with that." Sora's eye drifted down so he was looking at the sandy ground.

Riku chuckled. "Better now than later." Riku felt his hand clam up slightly and brought a hand under Sora's chin and lifted up his head so he was looking at Riku with a clueless expression. "Sora, I know we've known each other since we were born. And I have never felt so protective to someone since SHE came to our island…" Sora opened his mouth as he was going to comment on what Riku said but Riku placed a finger on his rosy lips. "It took this long to finally have the courage to ask this." Riku jumped down onto the sand and kneeled down in front of Sora. He took both of Sora's hands in his. "Sora. Will you share a paopu fruit with me and share a destiny together?"

Sora was in shock. The jealousy he felt only moments disappeared into a warm feeling that travelled up to his chest. It took him a minute to come out of shock. "Riku…I-I don't know what to say…" There was a flash of fear on Riku's face. Sora then hopped down from the tree and kneeled so he was at eye level with Riku and smiled. "I'll show you my answer instead." Sora leaned forward and placed his lips on Riku's a dark blush evident on his face. He didn't know where he got the courage but soon after Riku was kissing back whilst wrapping his arms around Sora's wait, slowly sitting down pulling Sora onto his lap. Their lips danced for a minute before Riku remembered the fruit through the haze of pleasure. Riku pulled out the star shaped fruit from his pocket and held Sora closer to his body. He then bit a piece of the fruit leaning forward and capturing Sora's lips in a heated kiss. Sora willingly opened his mouth in the kiss as Riku passed the fruit from his mouth to Sora's. Sticky juice was dripping down their chins as they shared the paopu fruit mouth to mouth.

Sora pulled away a bit licking up the sticky juice from Riku's chin. He was breathing hard and there was now a noticeable bulge between his legs. He softly panted, "Riku…" before he was pulled on top of said silveret lying back on the sand with the paopu fruit still in one hand. Riku had a devilish smirk as he started to rub his bulge against Sora's earning a soft moan from the burnet.

"Hmm, let's have fun with this paopu fruit." Riku earned another moan which he took as an approval. Riku rolled over so he was on top of Sora. He spread Sora's legs just enough so he could fit in between them. Riku started to take off his shirt and vest, gently laying it under Sora so the poor boy wouldn't have sand in harder to reach areas. Sora was looking up at Riku and blushed as he was enjoying the view of Riku's muscular pale chest. He heard the older teen chuckle as he noticed the younger one admire him.

"Like what you see?" Riku winked at the other while unzipping Sora's jumpsuit. Sora arched his back and pouted.

"L-less talking more touching." Sora looked away and shivered at the feeling of Riku's cool hand on his warm heated chest. He then felt something sticky as the paopu fruit was traced along his chest and slowly circled around his nipples. Sora wiggled, slightly uncomfortable from the contact. He quickly stopped moving when he felt something wet and it felt good. He realized it was Riku's tongue. Sora moaned louder as Riku made a trail down his stomach while unzipping the rest of his jumpsuit. Sora felt like he was on fire. He almost lost control when Riku dipped his tongue in his navel and kissed just above the waist band of his boxers.

Riku looked up at Sora and helped him take off the rest of his jumpsuit. He folded it into a pillow for Sora's head. He then leaned forward and whispered in Sora's ear as he took off his boxers, "Someone is looking sexy." Sora pouted as he blushed and looked away from the chuckling teen. Sora then slowly faced Riku who was looking over Sora's petite tanned naked body. Sora's cheeks flushed a darker red as he tugged down Riku's pants. Riku smiled at how shy Sora was and helped him.

'_T-that is going i-inside of m-me?_' Sora's eyes widened at how huge Riku was compared to him. Riku noticed the fear in Sora's eyes and softly kissed his lips.

"Don't worry; I'm not putting it in yet." Riku kissed Sora's cheek to reassure him. "I want to try another position." Sora looked at Riku with a clueless expression when he climbed on top of him and faced Sora's hardened length. Riku slowly slid the paopu fruit up and down Sora's length, his tongue following. Sora's moans and gasps were all Riku needed to continue his actions. Sora's eyes were glazed with lust but he was aware of Riku's length inches from his mouth. He began to think it was unfair that he was the only one getting pleasure. Sora used all the strength he had to lean up and take Riku's length in his mouth. Riku hissed in pleasure that his aching length was eloped in warmth and wetness. In not time both teens were sucking, stoking and licking every inch of each other's needy lengths as if their life depended on it. Since they were both new to this they experimented how fast they should suck, how much suction drove the other crazy and how rough they should be.

Riku decided to take the next step and spread paopu fruit juice on Sora's entrance. Sora ignored it at first and concentrated on Riku's length. But as Riku slowly pressed a finger Sora's eyes widened. It didn't hurt, it just felt…strange. Riku kept sucking as he prodded around. He then added another finger. Riku heard Sora hiss out in pain. Riku gently took the other's length from his mouth.

"It'll be ok. Just relax Sor." Riku gently stroked Sora's length as Sora wiped the tears that were a result to the pain in his rear end. Riku kept stroking and prodding till he felt he hit something and heard Sora cry out in pleasure. Riku smirked and continued to prep Sora by stretching him as gently as he could. Once Riku felt the other was ready he smirked and moved from on top of Sora to between his legs again. He spread the rest of the paopu fruit juice on to his length and Sora's entrance. Sora was nervous to the max and Riku could tell by how his legs were starting to shake. He picked up Sora's legs and placed them on his shoulder, lightly kissing up and down the right one. This display of affection calmed Sora down a bit. Riku leaned forward so the tip of his length was poking Sora's entrance. Riku gently kissed Sora as he slowly entered him.

Sora made a whining noise when he felt the intrusion. He tried to kiss Riku back but he couldn't ignore the fiery pain of him being stretched. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. Riku stopped pushing when his full Length was in Sora and groaned in pleasure. He didn't move so Sora could get used to it. He didn't want to damage him. Riku gently kissed Sora's tears away as he slowly calmed down.

"You ok?" Riku looked at Sora concerned and rubbed his shaky legs gently.

Once Sora was calm enough he nodded. "Y-you can move." Riku bit his bottom lip as he slowly thrusted in and out as gently as he could. He tried out different angles that were comfortable for him and Sora. Sora's painful cries suddenly turned into lustful ones as Riku hit those familiar bundle of nerves again.

"Sounds like you're feeling better." Riku chuckled breathlessly as he picked up his speed a bit being careful not to go too fast too quickly.

Sora moaned loudly and blushed. "S-shut up and keep g-going. D-don't stop R-riku!" Sora felt his insides melting as the paopu fruit juice heated up a bit doubling the pleasure. (**A/N:** LOL this is what paopu fruit is really used for? XDD) Riku kept thrusting harder and faster pleasing Sora's lustful commands. They both felt warmth in the pit of their stomachs signalling their climaxes. Since they both didn't have much stamina it only took a few minutes of lustful panting, loud sloppy slapping sounds and thrusting for Sora to cum on top of both he and Riku's stomach. Riku then followed suit cumming into Sora. Riku fell on top of Sora making sure not to crush the other. They were panting, flushed and connected by destiny. Riku slowly pulled out and laid down beside Sora, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sora quickly got on top of Riku wincing slightly at his bruised arse. Yeah, he'll feel that in the morning. When they were comfortable enough Sora looked out at that sky noticing the sunset.

"Beautiful…" The colours of the sky mixing together mesmerized Sora.

"Yes you are." Riku smiled as Sora blushed and rolled his eyes from the cheesy comment. They then continued to watch the sunset together and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together…

**~THE END~**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. Especially the paopu/lube part WOOT. I'm gonna put a poll on my profile soon hopefully never xD on what fanfic I should write next. Maybe a really short one shot since I have exams comming up. FML. I'm gonna die on the Math one. WAHHHHHHH DDDx.


End file.
